buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 988
We discover a great way to make omelets in a Ziploc bag, as well as rename the Netbook Guggenheimer and discover the cattle prods will soon be installed in your car. Oh, and Windows 7 is coming October 22. Stories Covered Happy 25th birthday, Tetris http://news.cnet.com/8301-13506_3-10255013-17.html PS3 motion controller may be the best game motion capture yet http://gizmodo.com/5276068/ps3-motion-controller-may-be-best-game-motion-capture-yet Complete E3 coverage http://reviews.cnet.com/e3/ Federal antitrust probe targets tech giants, sources say http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2009/06/02/AR2009060203412.html http://news.cnet.com/8301-1001_3-10255478-92.html Windows 7 to launch October 22 http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-10253924-56.html Microsoft to use a new term for Netbook http://www.digitimes.com/news/a20090602PD221.html Microsoft won’t offer Windows for smartbooks http://www.linuxworld.com/news/2009/060309-microsoft-wont-offer-windows-for.html Study: P2P customers are Hollywood’s best friends--really! http://arstechnica.com/tech-policy/news/2009/06/study-p2p-customers-are-hollywoods-best-friend.ars Opera passes iPhone to lead mobile-browser market http://www.reuters.com/article/technologyNews/idUSTRE55171K20090602 Firefox 3.5 beta boosts open-video standard http://linux.slashdot.org/story/09/06/02/2053236/Firefox-35-Beta-Boosts-Open-Video-Standard?from=rss Voicemail Anonymous, what’s up with your game coverage Patrick in NH about missed calls and omelets http://www.mrbreakfast.com/superdisplay.asp?recipeid=1076 Sean in Boulder about search engines, and… why? Emails Aloha buzz crew, Paul in Hawaii again.. Saw this and thought of you: http://arstechnica.com/tech-policy/news/2009/06/monticello-appeals-court-win.ars I love it when competition wins and the “big boys” discover they don’t have as much of a monopoly as they thought they had. Love the show! Scott Hi Buzz Crew, I’d be interested to hear your views on this topic: is the prevalence and success of online gaming, e.g., xBox Live et al, going to lead to a decline in the use of, and hence research in, AI? I imagine that it is a lot more cost effective to crowd source AI, i.e., use other online gamers each of whom pays a subscription, than developing the necessary software in-house. I also imagine that the games industry is a major driver of research in AI. While studying AI in college, I heard many predictions, most of which I felt were grossly optimistic, as to when “true AI” would be achieved. If the interest in the topic is waning then this Holy Grail can only move farther out of reach. Best regards, Barry, Ireland There have been biometric sensors in pilots helmets for at least 25 years. The sensor determine if the pilots eyes glaze over. At times the pilots pull a high “G” turns and pass out. The sensor then takes over control of the plane and flies it until the pilot wakes up. Sounds like certain CNET correspondents need the same device, but attached to a high voltage whoopee cushion. Charles Sioux Falls, SD Extra Notes 1000th episode coming Thursday June 18th. Want to be on the episode? Post a video of yourself. MUST be less than 30 seconds long. And send a link. No attachments. Could be well-wishing, could be memories, epithets we don’t care. We’ll choose from all the messages we get and play a selection on the 1,000th episode as well as post them in the Wiki. Want to get involved in the production of the show? Find your favorite BOL moment, clip it out of the MP3, or video, and send us the moment. For video, please upload to a video hosting service and send us a link. Email either to buzz@cnet.com After The Credits